Episode 10: Nemesis (The Ezry Chronicles with Adam Conover)
Nemesis is the tenth episode in the series and the second episode in The Ezry Chronicles. The party attempts to infiltrate the seedy underbelly of Ezry to track down Skullis -- a notorious R. Cane dealer and killer of Stunkbug's brother. Hardwon becomes a prize fighter, Moonshine is hellbent on stealing a little blue hat, Beverly becomes a valet, and Stunkbug comes face to face with his nemesis, who is much different than he remembers. Adam Conover joins us! __toc__ Plot Synopsis The Band of Boobs follows Stunkbug to the Bone & Barrel Tavern in outer Ezry, where Stunkbug was told his enemy Skullis would be taking part in an underground fight ring. There, they meet the kenku Reeva, who they decide to ask for information. Moonshine tries to win her over by flirting before losing resolve and fleeing. Stunkbug then pretends to be part of Skullis's posse until it becomes extremely obvious that he is lying and he, too, gets scared and runs away. Hardwon, on the other hand, wins her over by pretending to be a wild magic addict looking to buy R. Cane. Reeva initially doesn't trust him, so she offers him a free bump on the house so he can prove he is actually interested in buying drugs. Meanwhile, Moonshine sneaks behind the bar to try and find the basement, where the fighting ring was supposed to be. However, she can only find a solid concrete wall labeled "Staff Only," to which she lifts up a staff. Unsurprisingly, nothing happens. Hardwon complains about the high price of the R. Cane, so Reeva suggests that he could fight on her behalf in the fighting ring. Hardwon agrees and Reeva tells him that to get to the basement, he needs to ask the bartender to prepare a special drink for him. Hardwon shares this with the others and Moonshine orders the drinks for them. All four melt through the floor into the basement. Hardwon is designated to fight against One-Eyed Ryan with three-to-one odds. Hardwon fights with the help of R. Cane, killing him by piercing his remaining eye. No further challengers step forwards until Skullis enters and sends a gnoll into the ring to fight against Hardwon. Stunkbug challenges Skullis, saying, "If Hardwon wins, I want to fight you." Skullis doesn't take him seriously, but agrees to talk if Hardwon can survive. The gnoll takes R. Cane before the fight, causing him to blow up in a wild magic surge, leaving Hardwon as the victor. True to Skullis's word, Stunkbug and Hardwon talk to Skullis while Moonshine and Beverly sneak nearby, everyone else having gone upstairs except for Reeva and her gang. Skullis insists that he is straight-edge, which defies Stunkbug's memory of him taking drugs before killing Stunkbug's brother. Skullis buys Hardwon as a fighter from Reeva, but Hardwon refuses, leading to a brawl between Skullis's posse and the Band of Boobs. The Boobs kill everyone except Skullis, who they knock out and shove into a barrel to bring back into the city with them. Music/ Sound Effects "Club chatter, London" by mlteenie at Freesound.org. "Rowdy Crowd" by xtrgamr at Freesound.org. "Scary Ambiance" by ashleyxxpiano at Freesound.org. External Links * Headgum * Spotify * NAD&DP Subreddit Thread Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:The Ezry Chronicles